


Pulso

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pliroy Week 2017, Stressed Out College Student Behaviors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 7: College | Day 8: Free AUUna ocasión en la que Yuri estaba demasiado estresado como para lidiar con JJ, y otra en la que no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para ignorarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo 1 = Estrés de exámenes, Capítulo 2 = Todo lo demás que promocionan los tags.
> 
> El comportamiento de Yuri puede o no estar basado en hechos reales.
> 
> Subiré la continuación en unas horas, saludos!

“¿Semana de exámenes?”

El café estaba repleto, las voces del fondo superando con creces la categoría de ruido blanco, y aun así, Yuri fue capaz de escuchar sin problemas cuando le preguntaron eso.

Alzó la vista, sus labios formando un gesto de disgusto y su mirada con un filo capaz de cortar cabezas.

Sentado al frente suyo, en la misma mesa, había un tipo viéndole con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisa cómplice —un par de años mayor quizás, probablemente un tesista o alguien con una apariencia demasiado tranquila y actitud sospechosamente compuesta en tiempos de plena crisis como para ser confiado. Yuri le miró con recelo, y se preguntó además cuánto tiempo llevaba ese sujeto sentado ahí sin que él lo notara.

Y entonces Yuri también se preguntó, si el hecho de que llevara casi veintiséis horas sin dormir estaría afectando su comportamiento y habilidad de percepción—

(mas, considerando que él no podía salir del café y que su último examen sería en cuarenta minutos, y ni hablar de la biblioteca, que esta estaba demasiado lejos y además afuera nevaba como Rusia en invierno —escenario donde sólo Napoleón en persona sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse afuera en el entretanto y aspirar a un resultado favorable.)

(examen en cuarenta minutos, cuarenta minutos, cuarenta minutos; y si lograba leer veinte páginas por cada diez minutos y memorizaba los mapas conceptuales de los primeros cinco capítulos, quizás alcanzaría a terminar los textos complementarios que su profesor añadió a la bibliografía apenas la noche anterior vía correo electrónico…)

—pero preguntarse sin sentidos le estaba quitando tiempo, justamente lo que menos tenía, así que desechó cualquier clase de idea intrusa y procedió a llevar su mente de regreso al ahí y al ahora.

Sin embargo, la realidad no le presentaba un panorama mucho más alentador.

Yuri regresó la vista al extraño, sólo logrando que su cerebro medio dormido balbuceara un par de respuestas sin sentido, pero al parecer también atinando a asentirle, ya que su inesperado compañero de mesa soltó una risa corta.

“Eso explica por qué todos andan vueltos locos por aquí.”

A eso Yuri iba a agregar algo más. Como preguntarle de qué diablos se reía, o que si no tenía algo mejor que hacer. Que él no tenía ni el tiempo, ni la paciencia, ni la energía sustancial para responder a sus comentarios—o enunciados semejantes, pero entonces él notó los dos vasos de café vacíos y el portátil abierto que esta otra persona tenía abierto frente a suyo y ahí cayó en cuenta de la obviedad de que fue _él_ quien irrumpió en la mesa de alguien más.

“No te preocupes, ya iba de salida,” esa persona pareció leer sus pensamientos. Al terminar de decir eso él cerró la computadora y se puso de pie. “Éxito en tu examen.”

Luego de eso todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, o demasiado lento, o quizás sólo era que el cerebro de Yuri estaba medio muerto y funcionaba a la velocidad de un zombie.

Ni siquiera pudiendo precisar el momento exacto en que el extraño se fue—su mente despertó recién cuando se vio solo en la mesa, con los capítulos de sus textos complementarios aún pendientes por ser leídos, su expreso a medio beber, y el recuerdo vago de ese extraño guiñándole un ojo al despedirse.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Subiré la continuación en unas horas," dije, hace días.

 

Una vez el estrés y la paranoia propios de la semana de exámenes se fueran con esta de la mano, Yuri volvió a ser libre.

Aunque no realmente.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

“¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me preparo para celebrar, y tú vendrás conmigo, querido,” Mila, su compañera de piso, le contestó al tiempo que terminaba de arreglar su cabello en una cola de caballo. “Oh, vamos, cambia esa cara.”

“Es la única que tengo.”

“Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.”

“No pienso acompañarte a uno de tus antros de perdición, vieja escandalosa. Además no conozco a ninguno de tus amigos de carrera, así que déjame fuera de esto.”

“No estarás solo. Llamé a Otabek, él va a estar ahí también,” Mila contraatacó, para luego acercársele y añadir con esa voz seria disfrazada en un aire casual que usaba de vez en cuando: “Pasé una semana entera quemándome las pestañas estudiando _y_ acompañándote a _ti_ mientras vivías al borde de una crisis nerviosa constante—créeme, merezco esto. Además ya estás despierto, ponte una chaqueta o algo y estarás bien. No tienes nada que perder.”

Yuri no podría decirle que no.

(Ella no lo dejaría.)

La idea de asistir a esa fiesta fue de Mila, así que pasara lo que pasara, y si las cosas se salían de control, al menos podría culparla.

.

La casa era grande y estaba llena. Yuri no conocía a nadie, ni siquiera al dueño de casa, y por lo mismo, él podría perderse en ella y alejarse sin problema de las eventuales excentricidades de Mila.

Él dio unas vueltas alrededor, dándole constantes sorbos a la bebida que se sirvió en la mesa correspondiente, sin importarle mucho el no haber gastado ni un céntimo en su propio alcohol. Las canciones de fondo cambiaron unas cuantas veces, con los bajos de la música electrónica resonándole hasta los pulgares de los pies y causándole algunos escalofríos. Eventualmente cambió su bebida por otra y luego otra más. Él estaba bien. Yuri _estaba_ _bien_. ¿Qué más daba si no encontraba a Otabek? ¿Qué importancia tenía que no conociera a nadie? Él seguiría bebiendo, y quizás conocería gente para seguir bebiendo, con ellos hablando en el entretanto.

Yuri divisó a un grupo no tan lejos de donde se encontraba y se acercó. Por lo que entendió de lo que hablaban, ellos recordaban el espectáculo que armó uno de los ahí presentes en una fiesta similar el año pasado. El tipo al parecer se desnudó bailándole al que _ahora_ era su novio, y el pobre se moría de vergüenza cuanto otro ahí le mostraba fotos y él era incapaz de recordar el incidente. Era un grupo con el cual parecía bastante fácil llevarse bien, Yuri concluyó tras varios minutos sentado en medio de ellos.

En algún punto alguien llegó con otro par de botellas de vodka y una de champagne (que no tardaron en desaparecer). Fue un milagro que Yuri se las arreglara para beber su último vaso sin derramarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la comodidad de ese sillón— con la mezcla de olvidada música electrónica y voces de extraños perdiéndose en el fondo.

Cuando Yuri despertó, lo primero que notó fue el frío, luego notó que estaba solo. Todavía no se lograba distinguir luz de día pero la fiesta ya estaba muerta. Ya no sonaba música y por lo que se lograba ver, apenas si quedaba un sexto de los invitados que había originalmente—y los que permanecían, al igual que Yuri momentos atrás, se encontraban en condición de bultos.

Yuri se puso de pie y su primer instinto fue revisar su teléfono, decepcionándose al descubrir que este estaba descargado y luego emprendiendo su búsqueda por la casa hacia Mila u Otabek, o hacia al menos un par de billetes olvidados por alguien en el piso que le permitieran pagar un taxi.

Encontrarlos abrazados cerca de la alberca no le causó a Yuri una mayor sorpresa; lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue que ambos estaban acabados, cocinados de ebrios— muertos en estado de ebriedad, a falta de un mejor concepto. Aunque si bien de Otabek podía esperarlo —considerando que su falta de resistencia al alcohol era un hecho más que conocido—, con Mila _se suponía_ era el caso opuesto. 

El solo darle vueltas al hecho en sí le causaba ganas de gritar de pura exasperación, pero al menos se aguantó las ganas..., al final. Ya que cuidar de ebrios no era algo que él voluntariamente pondría en su lista de cosas que estaría dispuesto a hacer en una madrugada de sábado, pero las circunstancias ya estaban dadas, y ante eso, Yuri no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía para pelear.

“Creo que está muerto.”

Al oír eso Yuri se volteó a sus espaldas, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, encontrándose con el panorama de alguien—un tipo, sentado de cuclillas en el piso junto a una silla de jardín, intentando reanimar, o en realidad sacudir, a otro que se encontraba desparramado en la misma. En eso Yuri creyó oír un gemido.

“Ah no, ahí reviviste.”

Algo en la voz le resultó familiar—dentro de lo posible. Y en efecto, no era alguien que él particularmente esperara encontrar.

El extraño del café.

El extraño del café, que al parecer escuchó a alguien caminando cerca de él y que se volteó a ver quién era.

La sorpresa en el rostro del extraño duró cerca de un segundo antes de dividirse en una gran sonrisa; el rabillo de sus ojos arrugándose un poco—ojos azul oscuro, como el color del mar durante días nublados, y Yuri terminó preguntándose cómo fue que no los notó durante su primer encuentro.

“Tú…”

“Hey…” Yuri respondió, de repente siendo un poco _demasiado_ consciente de lo bizarro de la situación.

“Mi compañero de mesa,” el otro dijo y se puso de pie. “¿Al final cómo te fue en tu examen de ese día?”

“Bien, supongo. Todavía no me entregan los resultados, así que…,” se encogió de hombros a media frase. “Intento no pensar en eso. Y no me llames así, es extraño. Mi nombre es Yuri.”

“Yuri…,” repitió, como si estuviera absorbiendo su nombre. “Soy JJ, y admito que me sorprende encontrar a alguien consciente—por lo general, a esta hora sólo quedan los que a la mañana siguiente juran que nunca más beberán alcohol.”

“Desperté hace poco. Y si sigo aquí es porque no tengo cómo irme.”

“¿Cómo así?”

“Llegamos en un Uber,” Yuri bufó, haciendo un gesto rápido que señalaba a sus amigos. “Mi batería murió y no traje dinero conmigo—y los teléfonos de ellos tienen contraseña, así que de todos modos estoy atrapado hasta que alguno despierte,” él admitió, pensamientos insistentes que le recordaban cuan mala idea había sido asistir retornando. “Y qué hay te ti, te oyes sobrio ¿Acaso no bebiste?”

“Conductor designado,” JJ respondió, para luego mirar el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero. “O lo sería si _alguien_ no hubiera escondido mis llaves.”

“Atrapados, en el quinto infierno.”

“Supongo que tendremos que esperar.”

JJ exhaló, y tras un rápido barrido visual a lo que era el jardín, decidió sentarse en el borde de la piscina. Yuri lo siguió, e hizo lo mismo.

“Supongo…” Yuri dijo, mirando sus manos por algunos minutos antes alzar la vista y preguntar. “¿Tú conoces al dueño de casa? Me impresiona que no esté aquí corriendo gente.”

“No en persona,” JJ rio nuevamente. “Se llama Christophe, creo. Es Seung Gil—mi amigo, el ebrio inconsciente de la silla tres, el que tiene algunas clases con su novio. Él hace estas fiestas todos los años, debe estar acostumbrado a lo que queda después.”

“Ya veo…” él comentó, viendo fijo a JJ desde el rabillo del ojo. “¿Estás seguro que no bebiste? No hay modo de que una persona sobria pueda sonreír tanto.”

“Así soy.”

“Pues eres extraño.”

“¿Por sonreír?”

“Sí. Por eso también.”

“¿También?”

“Sí, también.”

El tiempo pasaba, e incluso a cierta distancia, el calor que irradiaba JJ era agradable, y Yuri no pudo resistirse a recibir un poco más de este, cargando su peso hacia él. Sólo en ese momento Yuri se percató de que estaba temblando.

No lo pensó mucho, y acercó su cuerpo un poco más hacia JJ.

“¿De qué era el examen que debías rendir el día que te vi en el café?”

“Introducción a la Filosofía; Platón y todo eso,” respondió en voz baja. No hacía falta hablar fuerte, estaban cerca. “A última hora a mi profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de añadir Fredo y El Banquete. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que a los dieciocho tendría colapsos nerviosos al estudiar los tres tipos de amor, no les hubiera creído.”

“Eso explica que vinieras a celebrar.”

“Un poco, y hasta para eso me obligaron,” Yuri soltó una risa corta la final. “¿Y qué me dices de ti? Te veías tan relajado el otro día, pensé que eras tesista o algo.”

El gesto de JJ mordiendo su labio inferior antes de contestar no pasó inadvertido para Yuri.

“Uh…, no, no lo soy,” dijo desviando la mirada y tartamudeando por primera vez desde que se conocieron. “El año pasado tuve unos… uh, problemas personales. Con falta de pre-requisitos y todo, este semestre sólo pude inscribirme en tres asignaturas.”

Yuri parpadeó.

“¿Puedo preguntar…, o no debería insistir en el tema?”

“Mi… ex terminó conmigo el año pasado,” él le dijo después de un momento, luego suspiró una vez más, rascando su cuello en gesto ansioso. “Me da vergüenza admitir que decaí tanto por eso, y que llegó a afectar mis estudios, pero es la verdad. Digo, fue una buena decisión— ella tomó una buena decisión, sólo que mi yo de hace un año no supo cómo recibirlo.”

“Eso suena… terrible,” Yuri dijo, y esperó ojalá sonar sincero, ya que eso sonaba terrible, en efecto.

“Suena patético.”

“No tanto.”

Eso hizo reír a JJ, y Yuri no entendió qué pasaba con él.

Escucharlo compartir esas infidencias se sintió como una experiencia fuera de lugar. Casi en la posición de un intruso. Más por el hecho de que era difícil de imaginar a la imagen de persona confiada que tenía junto a él en una faceta así, en un punto tan vulnerable. Él no supo qué decir en un principio, aunque bueno, podría culpar a los remanentes de alcohol en su sangre por ello.

“¿Y qué tal vas ahora?”

“Bien, estoy aprobando todo, y eso. Supongo que necesitaba un porrazo así.”

“Bueno, al menos  _sí_  te ves bien.”

Y Yuri no supo por qué dijo eso.

El calor se instaló en su cara cuando una risa se oyó de fondo—interrumpiendo, de pronto; voz áspera, como gastada.

Aunque JJ tardó en alejar su mirada de Yuri, su reacción reconociendo esa voz fue casi al instante. Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ese asiento en específico del jardín, sonriendo mientras se aproximaba a este.

“Mira quien despierta al fin.”

“¿Estoy… vivo…?”

“No por mucho, no si no me respondes,” dijo JJ, demandante. “Las llaves, dónde las escondiste. Dilo y nadie saldrá herido.”

“Baño. Segundo piso,” ese otro sujeto—Seung Gil dijo, o más bien le escupió; a lo que luego, y de la nada, hizo el amague de darle un puñetazo a JJ en el rostro, aunque fallando tanto en potencia como en profundidad y en dirección.

“Te estás volviendo más violento. Eres un ebrio peligroso.”

“Aun no estás muerto,” fue la respuesta rasposa de Seun Gil, y poco después de decir eso, volvió a caer dormido.

“Ustedes… parecen cercanos,” Yuri acotó mientras se acercaba, alzando una ceja y estudiando al par aquel de reojo.

“Amigos de la infancia, ¿supongo?” JJ se rio en serio esa vez. “Él odia que nos llame así. Lo creas o no, su yo-ebrio es más fácil de tratar que su yo-sobrio.”

JJ aprovechó el momento para agarrar a Seung Gil de los hombros.

“Un problema menos,” suspiró y luego devolvió la vista hacia Yuri. “¿Podrías subir a buscar las llaves mientras llevo al ángel ebrio a mi auto? Puedo llevarte.”

“No es necesario—” a Yuri le dio el tiempo a hacer un movimiento vago con sus manos en dirección a Mila y Otabek, pero no para acabar su frase.

“Sí, sí, también puedo llevarlos a ellos. Un ebrio, tres ebrios, cuál es la diferencia.”

.

Precisamente, sin mucho buscarlas, Yuri encontró las llaves junto a unos cepillos de dientes y…, lo que parecía ser un kilo de arroz crudo tapando el lavamanos, y sí, definitivamente debía salir de esa casa. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, divisando con facilidad a JJ junto a una camioneta y su amigo dormido a los pies de esta—y  tras acomodarlo en uno de los asientos traseros, repitieron el proceso con Mila y Otabek.

“Te ves bien para ser alguien que bebió el peso de su cabeza en vodka.”

“Tengo alta resistencia al alcohol. No me afecta como debería, sólo termino un poco somnoliento…” Yuri contestó seguro, tentado de agregar un _a diferencia de esos tres_ , pero se frenó a último segundo. Todavía se sentía un poco mareado y con un extraño remolino en el estómago, pero su cabeza se encontraba clara—lo suficiente, como para crear líneas de pensamiento racionales.

Y con algo de arrepentimiento— uno no de la clase superficial, él pensó que probablemente debió esperar a que alguno de sus amigos despertara, en lugar de ser un estorbo para JJ, o para cualquiera, en realidad.

“Uhm… lo siento por hacer que me trajeras a casa. A mí y al par de cadáveres de atrás,” él murmuró, luego de cerrar la puerta del asiento del copiloto y asegurar el cinturón de seguridad. “No quiero ser una molestia.”

“Nah, no hay drama. Tú sólo dame las indicaciones y así no tomo el camino equivocado.”

A sugerencia de JJ, Yuri encendió la radio del vehículo a medio camino, dejándola en una estación donde sonaban canciones de pop alternativo que estuvieron de moda hace un par de años atrás; en volumen no muy alto—sólo el suficiente como para poder tararearlas. De tanto en tanto JJ lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, Yuri era consciente de aquello, pero fuera de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el viaje, no contando tampoco las veces en que el rubio interrumpía el silencio para indicar direcciones.

Cualquiera fuera la atmósfera instalada sobre ellos, era extraña. Como un calor no necesariamente alimentado con alcohol; una peculiar sensación de peligro o adrenalina. Como el calor de una fogata que toma fuerza durante la hora más fría de la madrugada o la sensación de estar caminando cerca de las vías del tren cuando este está por aproximarse.

Eventualmente, JJ detuvo el auto afuera del edificio de Yuri, apagando el motor y cortando también la música de la radio. Inmóviles. Sólo iluminados por las solitarias luces de neón de avisos publicitarios al fondo de la calle y el alumbrado público que cubría la noche con su esporádico manto de insuficiente luz anaranjada. Ellos terminaron en medio de un silencio estancado y ninguno de los dos hizo nada para romperlo.

Fue en eso, cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de qué clase de atmósfera era.

Yuri alcanzó a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad justo a tiempo para acercarse y unir sus labios con los de JJ. Permanecieron quietos por unos instantes— expectantes, antes de que JJ volviera a mover sus labios y Yuri cruzara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso se profundizó naturalmente, a paso lento, como un baile clásico cuyo nombre a ninguno de los dos le importaba recordar. La boca de JJ se sentía cálida contra la suya y sus labios eran suaves y la temperatura subía, subía y seguía subiendo.

Yuri se acercó otro poco, logrando quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de JJ, a la vez que la lengua de este comenzaba a trazar camino y sus manos—urgentes, descendían.

Entonces ambos se alejaron al mismo tiempo. Respiración errática, miradas atentas. Sus rostros apenas iluminados por el foco más cercano al auto que, intermitentemente, parpadeaba y que lograba que algunos de los rasgos más finos del rostro del otro se perdieran en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y cual brisa de viento que intenta calmar al fuego, de pronto se oyó la risa de Yuri.

“No esperaba esto…,” dijo él en un respiro, sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas, su mano cubriendo en parte la sonrisa que de todos modos lograba escaparse. “Ayúdame a subir a esos dos.”

JJ sólo asintió, lentamente y sonriente.

A diferencia de Yuri, él no intentó ocultar el gesto divertido en su rostro.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh, y aquí está el fin (al fin). Estoy muy feliz de haber participado en la semana pliroy de este año. Fue un buen ejercicio para mí, experimentando nuevos estilos de escritura y probando con distintos au's. Espero seguir escribiendo cosas de estos dos en el futuro.
> 
> Ah sí, y reitero, muchas gracias por leer<33


End file.
